1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150058 discloses a connector with a plurality of auxiliary connectors. Each auxiliary connector has cavities for accommodating terminal fittings. The respective auxiliary connectors are accommodated individually in accommodating chambers of a frame of the connector. A seal is mounted on the rear surface of each auxiliary connector to provide sealing around wires connected with the terminal fittings and a rear holder is mounted on the rear surface of the seal to retain the seal.
The above-described divided connector is enlarged in an arranging or width direction of the auxiliary connectors. More particularly, the frame has partition walls for partitioning the accommodating chambers for the respective auxiliary connectors. The width of the frame is increased by a total thickness of the partition walls, and the connector is further enlarged. This may narrow the range of applications for the connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to miniaturize a connector.